


High hopes [WIP]

by eiramew



Category: The Mist (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood, F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: For a brief moment, the police officer wondered how she could be so calm and collected, while he was having a rough time convincing himself that everything was going to be fine.





	High hopes [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> A very short take on the Nathalie/Connor relationship that I find very intriguing and sweet. I lost all will to pursue this story but still I wanted to share it :]

_And in my dreams, I meet the ghosts of all the people who've come and gone_

_Memories they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon_

_Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again_  
I know it’s crazy to believe in silly things  
It's not that easy

                                                                   _High hopes - Kodaline_  


* * *

 

 

"Nathalie?"

The redhead took off her glasses and put them on her book. Connor tiled his head to read its title.  _The Bible. Really?_

"Can't sleep either?"

She nodded and smiled. For a brief moment, the police officer wondered how she could be so calm and collected, while he was having a rough time convincing himself that everything was going to be fine.

"I wanted to apologise for earlier, he said. My nerves were kinda shot. I shouldn't have touched Father Romanov. It's just... I can't stand men beating women up. God knows I'm not the best cop around, but if there's something I will never, ever stand for is domestic violence."

Nathalie stood up and he walked to her, unsure of how to behave. She took both his hands and he could not help but intervene his fingers with hers. Her hands seemed derisively small, sealed with his, but it did not make him feel more important or stronger in any way.

"You're a good man, Connor. You've known loss, and your heart is pure."

"How can you tell?"

He asked her, but instead of giving him an answer, she pressed her ear against his chest. 

"It is."

Connor did not ask her how she could be so sure just by pressing herself against his ribcage but he was more than willing to trust her. 

"I have the feeling you like me."   
Nathalie whispered, her head still buried against his chest.

"Of course I do. Everybody here does."  
The woman chortled softly and walked back to the desk.

"Not this kind of love. I can see it though you, Connor. It's in your eyes, in the way you look at me."

The police officer’s eyes widened for a brief second, and Nathalie laughed softly.

"Have I embarrassed you?"

"Oh no, no... I... Oh Nathalie, you lip."

The older woman brought her finger against her mouth and discovered blood on her skin once more.

"I'll kill that bastard."

Again, she laughed and shook her head. 

"But there is no need for this. He will take himself down if he has to."

She wiped the corner of her mouth and brushed her fingers together, rubbing the thick blood as if she was studying it thoroughly. 

"Should I get Ursula?"

As he was about to leave, Nathalie reached for his arm.

"Oh no, no, don't wake her up, I can take care of this myself."

He looked around to see if he could find any tissue.

"Okay, let me see it then. Agreed?"

She still has this eternal, sweet smile on her lips when she nodded. Connor helped her settle on the edge of the desk.

 


End file.
